Changes
by Athena Leigh
Summary: A different version of how Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon meet. When Initiate Kenobi has a bad day, a certain caring Master comes to his rescue. Not slash. complete


Author's note: Fren and Taron are property of Elessar King.  
  
******  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the paper. How could he have done so poorly after all that studying? He thought he understood all of it. He had spent the past four days studying for this science exam, and he had barely passed it. What sort of a Jedi can't ace a test after spending all that time preparing? None, a Jedi would have scored much higher. That was why Obi-Wan was so sure he would never be a Jedi.  
  
When class was over, he stood with his friends outside the classroom. They were discussing the recent sports matches, what the cafeteria would be serving for lunch, and the grades they had gotten on the exam. All of his friends who had taken the test had gotten decent grades. Obi-Wan quietly stayed to the side of the group.  
  
Bant turned to him. Even though she was younger, she was in his class because of her interest in science. "Hey, Obi, you haven't said what you got? How'd you do? All that studying must have paid off, huh?"  
  
He did not answer.  
  
"Obi-Wan, didn't you hear me?"  
  
Obi-Wan was not sure what to do. He did not want to tell them how horribly he had done, but he could not simply ignore his friends.  
  
Bant touched his arm. "Obi-Wan?"  
  
He pulled away and started walking from her, but she followed. "Obi-Wan, did you not do well?" she asked kindly. He knew he could tell her, that she would not tell the others, say he had to go somewhere or make up some other excuse, but he really did not want to talk about his disappointing failure.  
  
"I have to go," was all he said.  
  
"Where are you going?" She had asked simply enough. It was just a friendly question.  
  
However, Obi-Wan was feeling worse and worse and just wanted to get away, go somewhere to think about what he had done wrong. He had to get out of this state of mind and prepare himself for the initiate tournament tomorrow. Not that he really had a chance of being picked, but there was always the hope. Maybe if he got a Master, he could help him with his science studies.  
  
Obi-Wan just wanted some quiet and standing in the middle of the hall was far from that. "None of your business. Leave me alone." He pulled away and stormed off, leaving a stunned Bant behind.  
  
"Obi-Wan Kenobi, what is wrong with you?" she said to the empty air before returning to the group. She simply told them that he had to leave, just as he had told her.  
  
******  
  
Now Obi-Wan felt even worse. Why had he been so short-tempered with Bant? She was his best friend. He would not be surprised if she did not want to talk to him now. He could have kicked himself in the head. Unfortunately he was not flexible enough. It was another thing he was poor at; he was barely able to go beyond the simplest stretches, not that he was expected to be able to kick himself in the head, but he should have been much better than he was.  
  
He weaved a path through the halls toward the training area. The halls were emptier here and he started to run. If he could make it to one of the sparring rooms, he could work out his troubles by practicing with the sabre. Feeling the Force flow through him, he could calm his worries and be ready for tomorrow.  
  
Expecting it to be empty at this time of day when everyone would be headed to lunch, Obi-Wan burst into the training room. To his surprise and horror, it was not empty, but rather full of Bruck and his brutish companions. It was really the worst thing he could have found. They were more than just unfriendly toward him; they were actively aggressive, and always brought trouble for Obi-Wan. They looked up when he entered. Bruck started toward him.  
  
Obi-Wan backed toward the door, but Bruck was too fast and grabbed his collar. He swallowed hard as the cruel initiate sneered in his face. "Well, what do we have here? Obi-Wan Kenobi, how nice of you to drop in." By this time, the others were gathering around, eager to see what would happen to the uninvited and defenseless guest.  
  
Bruck tossed him on the floor and without any provocation kicked him in the side. Quickly the rest of the crowd descended upon him, kicking him, punching him, whatever would hurt their "enemy," the little initiate known as Obi-Wan. He tried to get away, but he just could not get out from under the pounding fists and feet.  
  
Once they had sufficiently beat him, they laughed and disappeared. Bruck flicked the light switch as he left, leaving the injured boy alone in the dark.  
  
At first, he did not move. He could feel bruises forming all over, though a quick scan told him he amazingly had no broken bones. He knew he would look like a wreck. He could not possibly compete in the tournament tomorrow. There would be all sorts of questions, and he did not want to answer them. Finally, he moved, dragging himself over to the wall and leaning on it for support.  
  
Just in the past hour, he had nearly failed his test, practically yelled at his best friend, and then to top it off he got beat up miserably by his worst enemy. Now he was sitting by himself in the dark, starting to wish it would swallow him up. He could not hold back the tears and started sobbing, lonely wails telling of his pain, but no one was there to listen.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon strolled through the corridor headed back to his apartment. He was in a cheerful mood, more so than a little while ago anyway. He was not going to watch the initiates battle tomorrow, despite Master Yoda's insistence. Qui-Gon had finally convinced the old Master that if he were to have another apprentice, the Force would bring them together, not some tournament full of young boys and girls with hope in their begging eyes. It had not been a lie or an excuse not to attend. He had meant it. No, he would not be forced to pick from children he did not know and who were only working to look good for the panel of apprenticeless Knights and Masters. Neither would he put in an appearance on false pretenses. He had no intention of choosing anyone, despite his or her apparent skills. Qui-Gon did not want another Padawan after what had happened with his last one. He just wanted to be on his own and do his duty as a Jedi. He was plenty capable of completing solo missions without any trouble, and he planned to do just that.  
  
The Force, however, had other plans.  
  
His gait faltered as he felt a ripple in the all-encompassing energy around him. He continued on but sensing it again he stopped to find the source. Reaching out, Qui-Gon sensed disharmony somewhere; someone nearby was in pain. The tender soul that he was, Qui-Gon wondered if he might be able to help. With his connection to the Living Force, Qui-Gon felt another's pain as his own, so when anyone hurt, he took it as his deepest responsibility to right the situation.  
  
He followed the feeling to a training room. Stepping in he found the room dark. "Hello?" he said quietly, sensing a presence within the space. Receiving no response, he slowly turned the lighting up until he could see a small boy, likely an initiate, huddled against a wall.  
  
Qui-Gon stepped beside him and knelt. "Are you hurt? May I help you?"  
  
Obi-Wan did not know why the Master had come here, but he did not want him to see what had happened to him. He did not answer and turned further away.  
  
"Child, please answer me. I know you are in pain. I only want to help you if I can."  
  
The voice behind him seemed to speak so kindly, but he wanted to be alone. He would not share his misery with anyone. It was his, and he would not burden another with his faults.  
  
"Please, look at me." Qui-Gon would not give up easily. Something bad had happened, and he would make sure something was done about it.  
  
The quiet words were almost a command, drawing Obi-Wan's attention to the Jedi beside him. Though he did not want to, he could not help but turn to the voice asking only to take his pain away. He looked into the bright blue eyes, warm and caring, looking back at him with compassion.  
  
Then he saw the Master recoil in revulsion and shut his eyes to hide the sight of the Master's disappointment in him, even though he could not have known what he had gotten involved in.  
  
Qui-Gon was not disgusted with his sight, but only that someone within the Temple had harmed the boy like this. When the boy finally turned to him, he could see that both of his eyes were black, his lip was split, and the rest of his face was covered in bruises. He guessed that there was a similar story for the rest of the boy's body.  
  
Recovering his calm façade, Qui-Gon took hold of the boy's chin, noticing he flinched at the touch. "Who did this to you, child?" he asked, concern and sobriety in his tone.  
  
Obi-Wan only clenched his eyes tighter, tears streaming down his marred and beaten face.  
  
Qui-Gon took a new approach. "What is your name?"  
  
"O-Obi-Wan, sir," he answered so low the Master's ears strained to hear, stormy eyes peeking out through swollen eyelids to look at him. Maybe someone did care, just a little bit.  
  
At last he had spoken to the Master. It was progress. "Obi-Wan, please, tell me who hurt you." His tone was still soft and imploring.  
  
"Bullies," he whispered.  
  
"Why did they hurt you?" Qui-Gon asked as gently as he could as he sat next to the boy who now looked fully at him.  
  
"They don't like me. They're just mean bullies who like to beat me up. They like to make me look bad, especially with the tournament tomorrow."  
  
The tournament, this initiate was supposed to be there. Now however he would most likely spend the day at the Healers. Qui-Gon almost smirked; he had nothing planned for tomorrow anyway.  
  
Suddenly pulling him from his thoughts, Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed his tunic, burying his face in the soft fabric, sobs shaking his battered body. Qui-Gon put his arms around the boy. It was obvious he was looking for some protection, and Qui-Gon had come here to help him so he saw no reason not to let the boy get close. After only a minute of using the Master's clothing as a tissue, it became soaked with the initiate's tears.  
  
Obi-Wan felt comfortable by the Master, though he was not sure why. He guessed it was the kind way the Master treated him, even though he did not deserve it. It made him want to open up to the big Master.  
  
"It's just the Force's way of telling me I'm no good. I can't do anything right, I yelled at my best friend, and I can't do well on a test even after I studied and studied and studied for four days!" He was getting exasperated, and he didn't know what to do or what he expected the Master to do.  
  
To his surprise, he was lifted into the Master's arms. He looked up into the sympathetic face. "Let's get you fixed up. I'm going to take you to the Healers, all right?" Obi-Wan managed a nod, the slight gesture causing pain in his head. He lay still as he was carried, his head resting against the large man's chest. He felt safe here, almost as if he belonged. He snorted to himself; he didn't belong anywhere and he never would. He was useless and would never be what he wanted most: a Jedi.  
  
He vaguely noticed that the Master was taking a roundabout route through mostly empty halls. Was he trying to avoid people seeing the little initiate in his current state to save his dignity? Maybe he should inform the Master that he had none left.  
  
Soon enough they were entering the Healers ward, and one of the Healers approached Qui-Gon with a smile. Obi-Wan knew Fren and guessed from his manner that he knew this Master. "Qui-Gon," he said, "what do you have there?"  
  
Qui-Gon? Qui-Gon Jinn?! Now Obi-Wan wanted to shrink to microscopic size and disappear. He was ashamed that any Master had seen him, but to have one of the most revered Masters in the entire Order watching him act like a baby was the worst fate he could think of.  
  
Fren looked at the child and smiled. "You again, Obi-Wan? All right, set him down over here." Obi-Wan flushed; he didn't want Master Jinn to know he was always getting beaten up or even worse injured because of his own clumsiness. Qui-Gon lay him on the table and stepped away so Fren could tend to him.  
  
Qui-Gon was sitting reading a datapad he had in his robe waiting for Fren to finish examining the initiate. He stood when the Healer came toward him. "What happened to him, Fren? He told me bullies beat on him. You said he's been here before. Has this happened more than once?"  
  
Fren shook his head sadly. "There's a gang that picks on him. I don't think he would want me to tell you, but they've sent him here several times. They don't show him any mercy, and I'm not sure why they've singled him out, but they do. Frankly I think they're a menace, but he won't tell me their names. I think he's afraid of what they'll do if he gets them in trouble."  
  
He sighed. "He'll be all right now. You can talk to him if you want."  
  
"Thank you." Qui-Gon went over to the bedside. Obi-Wan looked much better now; the dark bruises had faded to dim marks and his lip was healed, though Qui-Gon imagined he would still be sore for a few days.  
  
"H-hi, Master Jinn," the boy said shyly, evoking a grin from the Master. "I didn't know you were still here."  
  
"I wanted to make sure you were all right. Do you mind if I stay and talk to you for a while?" He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw those blue-green eyes brighten at his offer.  
  
"If you like, Master Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Obi-Wan almost smiled, and Qui-Gon touched his cheek. "Smile for me, Obi-Wan." Obi-Wan allowed a small, shy smile to grace his face. "Thank you. You have a very nice smile.  
  
"Now, would you like to tell me what happened today?"  
  
Obi-Wan's grin was replaced by a frown, but reluctantly he informed Jinn of what had transpired earlier and why he had gone down to the training gym. "I couldn't blame her for not being my friend any more. I don't even like me."  
  
"If she is truly you're friend, I think she will understand. You must explain it to her though."  
  
"I hope so. I would never want to hurt Bant. I'll have to find her and see if she'll talk to me."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "Maybe she'll even help you with your science." Obi-Wan turned bright red, but thought that the Master was right. He certainly needed someone to help him.  
  
Qui-Gon changed the subject. He asked Obi-Wan what his favorite subject was and learned that Obi-Wan liked his art classes because he enjoyed drawing, even if he was not very good at it. He hoped he might get better, so he practiced a lot, but he did not want anyone to know how much time he spent drawing so he hid his drawings under his bed. He smiled when the Master laughed at that.  
  
"I can see how some people might not appreciate your talent," he said sincerely but with a hint of humor.  
  
Obi-Wan had not thought of calling it 'talent,' and he was pretty sure Master Jinn would not either if he saw some of his drawings.  
  
Qui-Gon went on to ask Obi-Wan about his friends, the games they played, and other things that Obi-Wan liked. In fact, he spent most of the rest of the day keeping Obi-Wan company and talking with him. If ever he strayed into a subject that seemed to bother the boy, Qui-Gon would quickly steer elsewhere. He had learned enough about the boy's troubles; he wanted to get the boy thinking about things that made him happy while he was still recovering from the battering he had undergone.  
  
Obi-Wan, meanwhile, was wondering why the Master was talking to him at all. He did not know why he was of any significance to the tall, admirable man, but Obi-Wan was not about to ask him to leave, so he politely answered his questions until Fren came in to tell them it was late and Obi-Wan should rest.  
  
"Do you want to stay here or go back to your own quarters?" the Healer gave him the options.  
  
"Well," Obi-Wan stretched out on the bunk, "I am kinda comfy already." Plus he didn't want the initiates he shared a room with to see him bruised as he was, but he didn't say that out loud.  
  
"All right," Fren nodded. "You'd better be getting along yourself, Qui-Gon. The kid needs his rest."  
  
Qui-Gon stood. "Good night, Obi-Wan." He followed Fren away and they spoke quietly.  
  
"You do good work," Qui-Gon said, referring to Fren's healing of Obi-Wan.  
  
"Thank you, but it's my job," Fren answered with a smile. He paused, then in a more sedate tone went on. "Well, Qui-Gon?"  
  
Qui-Gon looked at his friend as if he did not know what he was thinking, but he knew what was implied. He sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready. I don't know if I can trust him, or trust myself to be fair. I don't think it's right."  
  
"Well, I think you should consider it. You know more about him now than you usually would. It would be good for both of you. He needs someone."  
  
"Someone, but it doesn't have to be me."  
  
"Maybe, but I think it does. He's almost thirteen. Look, Qui-Gon, I'm not going to push this on you, but it's obvious he likes you, and I think you like him. That's all you need to start with. Don't just dismiss him."  
  
Qui-Gon looked down at his boots and pondered a moment. "I don't know." He looked back up. "I'll think about it. Good night, my friend."  
  
"Good night, Qui-Gon," Fren said as he watched the Master exit.  
  
******  
  
Qui-Gon sat down in his favorite chair after a quick dinner. He had a lot to think about, all centered around the initiate he had found in the dark today. In the short time he had known Obi-Wan, he had seen him happy and sad, crying and laughing, hurt and hopeful. He could be Obi-Wan's only chance to become a Padawan, but he did not know if he really wanted that. Xanatos's betrayal was still affecting him. He knew he had to get it completely out of his mind before he took on another apprentice.  
  
But what if the Force had guided him to Obi-Wan? He had said it would be the only way, and now here was that very possibility right in front of him. Was the Force telling him to accept Obi-Wan into his life? The thought actually frightened him a little. He was unsure if he could be responsible for another life again, and a young one at that. Could he build a trust between them that would hold up under the stresses of life as a Jedi?  
  
And could he trust Obi-Wan at all? After what he had seen today, he wondered if Obi-Wan could control his anger and malice toward those who harmed him. He had not seemed very angry, but what about the next time he encountered those students? Maybe Qui-Gon could help him with his aggression. It would be a good place to start.  
  
Then, of course, he had to wonder what Master Yoda might say. "Ah, found one you have. Knew you would I did!" he might say and then give one of those classic Yoda smiles. He knew it would please the old Master, but he had to do it for himself, no matter how much he respected the wise mentor. He had to think of Obi-Wan as well. He had not said right out that he would like to be Qui-Gon's apprentice, but then no initiate would be so bold, and he was not sure Obi-Wan even knew that he did not already have one. Thinking on all that had been said between them that day, he thought it probable that Obi-Wan would be pleased to join him.  
  
He sighed. It was a hard decision, but he had made up his mind. He went to bed and hoped he could stick to it.  
  
******  
  
The next morning, after breakfast and meditation, Qui-Gon made his way back to the Healers. He smiled at Fren as they passed. Coming beside Obi-Wan as the initiate was finishing his meal, he spoke. "Good morning, Obi-Wan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked up with a bright smile. He seemed to be feeling much better today. "Morning, Master Jinn. Come to check on me? I feel much better, thanks to Healer Fren." He was surprised to see the Master here. He had thought Master Jinn might have gone to the initiate tournament, or at least somewhere more important than visiting Obi-Wan again, but he couldn't say he was upset to see him.  
  
"Yes, he is good, isn't he? Actually, I came to talk to you."  
  
"To me?" Obi-Wan was suddenly afraid of what he might say. He wondered if he might have said something to make the Master angry with him, or if he would lecture him about getting into fights or some other similar topic. Obi-Wan would rather not hear it, but he would bear it if he must.  
  
"Will you be going to the initiate tournament today, Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon started by asking him. The question surprised Obi-Wan.  
  
"I was supposed to, but I don't feel up to it now," he answered truthfully. Feeling daring he asked back, "Will you be attending, Master Jinn?"  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, I am not looking for a Padawan."  
  
"Oh," Obi-Wan said neutrally while nodding slowly.  
  
"But it's your last chance to be chosen as an apprentice, is it not?" Qui-Gon continued.  
  
Obi-Wan shrugged. "I guess I just wasn't meant to be a Jedi. That's all right. I'll be all right in the Agricorps. I was always good with growing stuff."  
  
Qui-Gon watched Obi-Wan closely. The more they spoke the dimmer Obi-Wan's eyes got. As he watched they turned from the bright blue they were when he first arrived to murky green and now they were dark grey and downcast. The boy was resigned to his fate, whatever might come to him.  
  
Qui-Gon decided it was time to get straight to the point. "Obi-Wan, the reason I am not looking for a Padawan is because I already have one in mind." Obi-Wan nodded as he gazed at his feet, wondering what this had to do with him. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon took the boy's chin and lifted his gaze to his own, "will you be my Padawan?"  
  
As he looked at the young visage, the boy's eyes widened and his mouth fell open. Obi-Wan tried to form words, but nothing came out. After the Master's words had registered and his mind had triple-checked to make sure it was real, Obi-Wan managed his answer. "Yes, Master, I would be honored!" he cried, then impulsively wrapped the Master in a big embrace.  
  
Qui-Gon held him in return. The warmth he suddenly felt flowing into his heart confirmed that he had made the right choice. He had just made all of this child's dreams come true. Obi-Wan was a Padawan now. There would be no more wondering what might become of him. He had a Master to guide him, to stand at his side. He would never be alone.  
  
Obi-Wan could hardly believe it. All of a sudden, he was a Padawan! To Qui-Gon Jinn!! It was the most wonderful and the least expected thing that ever happened to him. He was so excited, and most of all he was so happy he thought he would burst.  
  
******  
  
Fren watched as Obi-Wan excitedly hugged Qui-Gon. He knew his friend would make the right choice and was pleased to see that he had. He believed they were a good pair, but the thought flittered through his head that he would be seeing a lot more of them.  
  
******  
  
When he had calmed himself, Obi-Wan let go of the Master, but he could not conceal his broad smile. "I'm sorry, Master."  
  
"It's all right, Padawan." He watched Obi-Wan's face glow as he referred to him by the title. "You are my Padawan now. I want you to feel comfortable around me."  
  
Obi-Wan was glad of that because he was burning to ask a question. "Master, why did you choose me?"  
  
"I think you deserve a chance, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon smirked, "and it will get Yoda off my back."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't know what the little old Master had to do with it, but the way his Master said it made him laugh all the same. He was just glad to have his chance. Qui-Gon, however, was not finished.  
  
"Obi-Wan, there's something I have to tell you." Obi-Wan watched as his Master's jovial appearance faded to a much more somber one. He nodded for Qui-Gon to continue.  
  
He was not sure how to say it, so he just told it straight out. "My last Padawan... turned." He watched Obi-Wan's shock; he had never imagined the Master had been carrying around that burden. He could only imagine how ashamed Qui-Gon must have felt to lose an apprentice to the Darkside. "It has been very hard for me. I did not want to take another apprentice. Master Yoda has been urging me to. He even asked that I watch the initiates today. He only relented when I convinced him that I would not take a Padawan unless I thought the Force had brought us together.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I believe that has happened. I did not think it would happen so quickly, but I will not question what the Force has brought me, nor will I let my past experiences color my actions toward my current Padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan tried to smile at him to show his faith in his Master. "I know you will treat me fairly, Master. I will be pleased to learn all that you can show me."  
  
"I would be pleased to teach you all that I can." Qui-Gon's entire mood quickly changed. "Well, the tournament should have started by now. Would you like to go watch your friends?" Qui-Gon asked with a crooked grin.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He did want to see how they did in their matches, but now he had another reason to see them. Together with his new Master, they walked proudly to the arena where the initiates were battling.  
  
******  
  
Bant stood watching her older friends spar. She was almost old enough to participate; she was supposed to be taking part in the next such event. Obi-Wan was supposed to have a match today, and she wondered where he was. She had not seen him since the day before. She had not gone looking for him thinking he might still be angry with her. She was not angry with him; at least she did not think she was. She still wanted to be his friend, if he still wanted her to. If she could just talk to him, maybe it would be all right.  
  
Taron was coming off the mat from his fight with a Chiss when he pointed to the side of the audience and said to the group of friends, "Hey, there's Obi-Wan, standing over there by Master Jinn!" They all looked, then rushed over there to see him.  
  
Bant stood behind Garen as he spoke to Obi-Wan. "Hey, where have you been? We thought you were gonna have lunch with us yesterday. Nobody knew where you went when you didn't show up. Are you sparring today or what? What happened to you? You look like you fell down the stairs."  
  
Taron chimed in with, "Yeah, we thought you might have gotten lost somewhere in the Temple's lower levels and couldn't find your way back."  
  
"I'm sorry, guys. I just wanted to get away for a bit. I'm here now though. Unfortunately, I had a run-in with you-know-who, but I'm all right now." He shrugged and smiled warmly at them. Suddenly he spied Bant watching him from behind Garen's arm. "Bant, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked gently.  
  
She nodded and followed him off to the side. "I'm really sorry about yesterday, Bant. I overreacted. I was just upset about the test, and I didn't want to tell you how poorly I did. I shouldn't have brushed you off like that. I hope you'll still be my friend."  
  
Bant grabbed him in a big hug. "Of course I will, you big Bantha brain. I'm sorry about your test. I shouldn't have bothered you about it. If you like, I could help you do better next time."  
  
He beamed at her. "Thanks, Bant, that would be great, and you weren't bothering me."  
  
"Never mind that. What about Bruck? What did he do to you? You look awful."  
  
Obi-Wan actually chuckled. "You should have seen me before Master Jinn found me and took me to see Fren."  
  
"It's nice to see you can laugh about it." She gave him a mock scowl.  
  
"Really, it's all right. Come on, let's get back to the others." They returned to the group, Obi-Wan nonchalantly slipping in beside Qui-Gon, who turned from watching the initiates to talk to him.  
  
"Is everything all right, Padawan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Master," he answered.  
  
All eyes in the small group turned to them. Obi-Wan looked at them with glittering eyes. "What's all this, Obi-Wan?" Bant asked in that tone he knew so well, which meant he had better give an answer or she would find it through her own ruthless investigation.  
  
Obi-Wan continued to beam. "Master Jinn has taken me as his apprentice."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"That's wonderful, Obi." Bant hugged him again.  
  
"Surprised I am. Expect to see Qui-Gon here today I did not." They suddenly heard the unmistakable voice of Master Yoda and looked around to see him approaching them. "Agreed did we not that attend you were not going to?"  
  
"Things change, Master, and my Padawan wanted to watch his friends so I thought I would join him," Qui-Gon retorted.  
  
"Hmm, Padawan? Let me see this one." Yoda hobbled over in front of Obi-Wan and took several minutes to look him over as if he had never seen him before, then tapped his walking stick on the ground. "Yes, approve I do. A good Padawan you will make. Inform the Council I will, and preparations to make it official I will see to. Do not let this one," he waved his stick at Qui-Gon, "get out of hand. Troublesome he can be!"  
  
Qui-Gon put on his most innocent face. "Me, Master? I don't know what you mean."  
  
"Hmph! Wish you luck I do, both of you." Tapping his stick again, the Master walked away.  
  
"Uh oh. Here comes trouble," Taron pointed out when Yoda had gone.  
  
Storming in his least obvious manner over to where the band of friends stood was a white-haired initiate. He walked right up to Obi-Wan, pushing Garen aside in the process, and challenged him, "There you are, Obi-Wan. You gonna fight or what? Come on, I'll spar with you. You aren't afraid are you?"  
  
"He's not afraid, but he won't be bullied by you, Bruck!" Bant shouted at him.  
  
He just ignored her and got in Obi-Wan's face. "Come on, Oafy! What's it gonna be? You don't need girls stickin' up for you, do you?"  
  
Obi-Wan was going to decline as politely as the situation allowed when he thought he felt a mental nudge, a brush against his mind pushing him to accept the dare. "All right, Bruck, I can take you." He spoke calmly and with assurance.  
  
"Good!" Bruck huffed, then turned onto the mat, not noticing the sly grin Obi-Wan shot back to his Master.  
  
Bruck made the first move in his zeal to disgrace Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan let him. Ready for the hasty move, he easily dodged it. As they fought, he felt the Force flow freely, melting away any soreness that was left. He had found his center. Obi-Wan did not fight in anger or for vengeance. He was calm, and that was how he would win. If there was one thing he was good at, it was with a sabre, and he would show his Master just what he could do.  
  
Qui-Gon watched intently as the young boys battled. From the way Obi-Wan and his friends reacted, he guessed that this was the leader of those who had been tormenting Obi-Wan. That was why he had silently encouraged Obi-Wan to enter the duel. Aside from wishing to learn the extent of his new Padawan's skills with a sabre, he wanted to see how he would act when faced with this enemy. So far, Qui-Gon was proud of him. Obi-Wan did not touch the Darkness, or even reach for it, though it was clear his opponent was doing so, the Force swirling dark and agitated about him, and was trying to provoke Obi-Wan into the same. He was not successful, and it only infuriated him more. Obi-Wan basked in the Light, and Qui-Gon truly understood what he had done by rescuing this child.  
  
Everyone, especially the group beside him, cheered when Obi-Wan struck the final blow to Bruck's neck, the bully hissing as the training sabre burned his skin. Obi-Wan seemed almost not to hear the applause at first, but when it finally registered he blushed. All his friends ran out to him, praising his well-fought victory.  
  
Qui-Gon strode up to him and gave a slight squeeze on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Well done, my Padawan. I am very proud of you. I see you have excellent skills with a sabre."  
  
"Thank you, Master." Turning to Bruck he bowed as was customary after a fight, win or lose. "You fought well, Bruck."  
  
Bruck seemed not to hear him. "Wait a minute! Since when are you a Padawan?" he demanded.  
  
Obi-Wan answered him matter-of-factly, "Since this morning."  
  
Bruck was really steamed now. "No way! That's not fair!"  
  
Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "You wish to dispute my choice of apprentices, initiate?"  
  
"No, Master Jinn, of course not." He muttered something under his breath and stalked off.  
  
"I would say he got what he deserved," Qui-Gon said smiling. Obi-Wan nodded. "Come now, Padawan, we have much to do."  
  
"Bye, guys," he said to his friends then hurried to his Master's side.  
  
"We've got to get you settled in with me. We can braid your hair right now if you wish."  
  
"I would like that very much, Master." Obi-Wan was very eager to start growing his braid, the traditional symbol of the bond between Master, Padawan, and the Force, and his connection to Qui-Gon.  
  
"Then you can show me some of your drawings, all right?"  
  
Obi-Wan was surprised, but his smile never faded. He had not thought he would ever show anyone his work he had put so much effort into, and now he had a Master who was asking to see it. "That would be wonderful, Master." Together they headed off to start their future together. Their journey was just beginning. 


End file.
